Candace Envenenada
by Crazy Candy DJ 17
Summary: Candace es enveneneda por Suzy, la hermana pequeña de Jeremy. ¿Sobrevivirá o morirá?
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

El primer capítulo no explica mucho del envenenamiento de Candace, pero el segundo capítulo sí.

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Candace envenenada**

**Capítulo 1**

Era jueves por la tarde y Jeremy llamó a Candace por teléfono.

- Hola Candace. - Dijo Jeremy.

- Hola Jeremy. - Dijo Candace.

- Te he llamado para preguntarte si querías mañana ir al cine conmigo. La película comienza a las 8 de la tarde.

- Claro.

- Vale. Pues ya nos veremos mañana.

- Vale. Cuelga tú primero.

- No cuelga tú.

- No cuelga tú.

- Ya cuelgo yo. - Dijo Linda, la madre de Candace, enfadada.

Linda le cogió el teléfono a Candace y colgó.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - Dijo Candace.

Linda no respondió y se fue a su habitación. Al día siguiente, Jeremy va a recoger a Candace, a su casa, a las 7 y media.

- ¡Qué contenta estoy de que me hayas invitado a ir contigo al cine! - Dijo Candace.

- Suzy también se ha alegrado cuando le he dicho que íbamos los tres. - Dijo Jeremy.

- ¿Qué has dicho de Suzy?

- Que se viene con nosotros.

- ¡Qué bien! - Dijo Candace medio asustada.

Se fueron al cine. Al llegar, Suzy se sentó al lado de Candace. Durante la película, Suzy no paró de molestar a la novia de su hermano. Primero, haciendo ir a Candace a por palomitas en su parte favorita de la película. Después, Candace intentó darle un beso a Jeremy y Suzy le interrumpió pidiéndole que fuese a por más coca-cola. Y, cuando ya habían salido del cine, disimuladamente, Suzy empujó a Candace para que se cayese por las escaleras mecánicas. Jeremy corrió tras ella y Suzy se reía por dentro.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Jeremy a Candace.

- Sí. Al menos, eso creo. - Dijo Candace.

- Vámonos a casa.

Jeremy y Suzy acompañaron a Candace a su casa.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - Le preguntó Jeremy.

- Sí, tranquilo. - Dijo Candace.

- Mañana me voy a trabajar, pero, si quieres, cuando vuelva, te envío un mensaje y vienes a mi casa.

- Vale.

Jeremy le da a Candace un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós. - Dijo Jeremy.

- Adiós. - Dijo Candace.

Suzy miró a Candace con odio y se fueron Jeremy y su hermana a casa. Candace se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre ella y dijo:

- ¡Qué mono es!

* * *

Lo sé, es bastante corto pero se acabó el capítulo. Este fue mi segundo fic que escribí, se entiende bastante que pase eso. Y quiero dar las gracias a una amiga mía que aunque no sabe que escribo fics, sin ella a lo mejor no existiría esta historia.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Candace envenenada**

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Jeremy se fue a trabajar y Suzy aprovechó que Jeremy se dejó el móvil en casa para engañar a Candace. Suzy le envió a Candace un mensaje, ella se creyó que era Jeremy y fue a su casa.

- Hola Candace. - Dijo la madre de Jeremy.

- Hola señora Johnson, he venido a ver a Jeremy. - Dijo Candace.

- Pues, aún no está, pero pasa y espérale. Ya no tardará mucho en venir. Yo me tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, ¿puedes cuidar mientras de Suzy?

- Claro. - Dijo Candace asustada.

Candace entró en la casa de Jeremy y la madre de Jeremy se fue. Mientras Candace esperaba a Jeremy, Suzy se acercó a ella con una galleta en la mano.

- Hola Candace, ¿quieres una galleta? - Dijo Suzy haciéndose la simpática.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? - Dijo Candace cogiendo la galleta. - Espera un momento, ¿cuál es la trampa? - Preguntó no fiándose de ella.

- No hay ninguna.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- Entonces, vale.

Candace se comió la galleta y enseguida se cayó al suelo porque ella no sabía que Suzy le había mentido. Sí que era una trampa. Suzy le había puesto veneno a esa galleta. Suzy sonrió con maldad al ver que su plan para librarse de Candace había funcionado. En esos momentos llegó Jeremy y vio a Candace en el suelo.

- Suzy, ¿qué le ha pasado a Candace? - Preguntó Jeremy.

- No lo sé. Solo le he dado una galleta y, después, se ha caído. - Respondió Suzy.

Él llevó a Candace al hospital. Jeremy no paraba de mirar preocupado a Candace y Suzy no podía evitar reírse por lo que le había sucedido. Entonces, llegaron Phineas, Ferb y los padres de Candace. Unos minutos después, entró el médico a la habitación les dijo:

- Ha sido envenenada. Podría ser por alguna cosa que ha comido últimamente.

Enseguida, Jeremy se acordó de que Suzy le dio una galleta pero pensó que no podía ser ella la que le había envenenado.

- Puede recuperarse si se queda unos días. - Dijo el médico.

Suzy dejó de sonreír. Cuando se hizo de noche, todos se fueron a casa menos Linda, la madre de Candace, que se quedó. Jeremy también quería quedarse pero su hermana le recordó que, al día siguiente, tenía que trabajar, así que se fue. Esa misma noche, Candace se despertó y miró hacia el lado donde estaba su madre.

- Mamá, ¿estás despierta? - Dijo Candace en voz baja. - ¡Mamá!

Al oír el gritó de su hija, se despertó, se levantó y la abrazó muy fuerte que le llegaba a hacer daño a Candace.

- ¡Menos mal que estás bien! - Dijo su madre.

- Mamá me estás haciendo daño. - Dijo Candace.

- ¡Qué contenta estoy de que te hayas despertado!

- Me estás asfixiando.

- ¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti?

- Como no dejes de asfixiarme lo vas a descubrir.

* * *

Fin de capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? Aún no se ha terminado la historia, faltan dos capítulos por subir.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Candace envenenada**

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, cuando Jeremy terminó de trabajar, se fue a recoger a su hermana que estaba en casa de una amiga y, después fue a ver a Candace. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jeremy entró a la habitación.

- Hola Jeremy. - Dijo Candace.

- ¡Hola Candace! ¡Estás despierta! - Jeremy se acercó corriendo a Candace y la abrazó muy fuerte.

- Me alegro de que te preocupes por mí pero no me abraces tan fuerte que me estás haciendo daño y ya he tenido bastante con mi madre.

- Lo siento. - Dijo Jeremy dejando de abrazar a Candace. - También hay otra persona que quiere verte. ¡Entra Suzy!

- ¡¿Suzy?!

Suzy entró y le dijo:

- Hola Candace.

- ¡Aléjala de mí! - Dijo Candace.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Jeremy.

- ¡Aléjala de mí! – Repitió Candace.

- Candace, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Porque ella me envenenó.

Jeremy se giró hacia Suzy y dijo:

- Suzy, ¿eso es verdad?

- No, ¿por qué le iba a hacer daño a Candace? - Dijo Suzy.

- Jeremy no la creas. - Dijo Candace.

En esos momentos, entró la madre de Candace y preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mamá aleja a Suzy de mí. Ella me envenenó. - Dijo Candace.

- Candace, solo es una niña.

- Sí, pero es mala conmigo.

Jeremy se quedó mirando a Candace. Ella ponía cara de asustada pero él no sabía si creer a su hermana o a su novia. Él nunca vio que Suzy le hubiese hecho daño a nadie y Candace no era la primera vez que le había dicho a Jeremy que Suzy era mala con ella. Linda tampoco sabía si creerla o no porque nunca había visto que Suzy le hiciese daño pero también estaba viendo que Candace estaba bastante asustada. Jeremy decidió llamar a Coltrane, su mejor amigo, para que le ayudase.

- Voy a llamar a Coltrane ahora vuelvo. - Dijo Jeremy.

Jeremy salió del hospital y le llamó.

- Hola Coltrane. - Dijo Jeremy.

- Hola Jeremy, ¿qué pasa? - Preguntó Coltrane.

- Tienes que ayudarme. Ya te dije que envenenaron a Candace y no sabía quién, verdad.

- Sí.

- Pues hoy, cuando he terminado de trabajar, he ido a por Suzy a casa de su amiga y me he venido al hospital con ella. Enseguida que he llegado he entrado yo primero a la habitación de Candace y estaba despierta. Le digo a Suzy que entre y Candace se asusta y me dice que Suzy fue la que la envenenó y, después, se lo pregunto a Suzy y me dice que ella no ha hecho nada y ya no sé a cuál de las dos creer.

- Tú tienes pruebas de alguna de las dos.

- Sí, cuando llegué a casa vi que Candace estaba en el suelo y Suzy al lado de ella.

- Entonces, seguramente, Candace es la que tiene razón. Pero antes de nada tienes que hacer que alguna de las dos diga la verdad.

- Gracias por ayudarme, adiós.

- Adiós.

Jeremy colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh

* * *

**Phineas y Ferb : Candace envenenada**

**Capítulo 4**

Unos días después, Candace salió del hospital y se fue a su casa. Jeremy fue a verla.

- Hola Candace. - Dijo Jeremy.

- Hola Jeremy. - Dijo Candace.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Mañana mi familia va a reunirse y he pensado que podrías venir conmigo.

- Vale, pero no me voy a sentar al lado de Suzy.

Al día siguiente, Jeremy recoge a Candace y se van al restaurante donde estaba la familia de Jeremy. Cuando llegan todos les miran. Ya sabían lo que le había pasado a Candace y que decía que la culpa la tenía Suzy y estaban muy enfadados con Candace.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - Preguntó el padre de Jeremy.

- Le he dicho que se viniese conmigo. - Dijo Jeremy empezando a preocuparse.

- Jeremy, ¿por qué pregunta eso? - Preguntó Candace.

- Mi familia está enfadada contigo porque dices que Suzy te envenenó.

- Lo que digo es verdad.

- Nosotros no te creemos. Suzy es muy buena niña y porque tú digas que es mala no vamos a cambiar de pensamiento. - Dijo el padre de Jeremy.

- Me voy a casa. - Le dijo Candace a Jeremy.

Candace se fue corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla para irse, Jeremy la sujetó de un brazo para que no se fuera. Candace se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Espera, quédate. Ellos no te creen pero yo sí. - Dijo Jeremy intentando convencerla de que se quedara.

- Adiós Jeremy. - Dijo Candace llorando.

Candace consiguió soltarse de Jeremy y se fue. Jeremy se sentó y dijo con sarcasmo:

- Gracias papá.

En esos momentos, Candace estaba de camino a su casa y no paraba de pensar en Jeremy.

Pasaron varios días que Jeremy y Candace no se habían visto. Candace estaba en su habitación y su madre entró a verla.

- Candace esta noche nos vamos a cenar todos juntos a un restaurante. - Dijo Linda, la madre de Candace.

- Pero yo no quiero ir mamá. – Se quejó Candace. - Además, tampoco tengo hambre.

- Pues vas a venir.

- ¡Papá! - Llamó Candace a su padrastro.

Al oír Lawrence que le llamaba su hijastra fue a ver que quería.

- ¿Qué quieres, Candace? - Preguntó Lawrence.

- Mamá me obliga a ir a cenar esta noche. – Volvió a quejarse Candace.

- Tienes que venir. Vamos a ir a cenar esta noche por tí.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Se quejó Candace por tercera vez.

Después, consiguieron que Candace fuera a cenar. Ya estaban en el restaurante cuando Candace terminó de quejarse:

- ¡Para qué discutiré!

Minutos después, cuando ya estaban cenando, Jeremy entró al restaurante. Se acercó a Candace y le dijo:

- Candace, siento todo lo que ha pasado. Haré lo que haga falta para que vuelvas a estar conmigo. Incluso, si no me perdonas, moriré queriéndote. No me hagas sufrir más, por favor, Candace, vuelve a ser mi novia.

- Jeremy, te quiero, pero... - Dijo Candace.

- Pero nada. Yo te quiero, la pregunta es ¿tú me quieres? - Le interrumpió Jeremy.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no estar juntos?

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Volvemos a ser novios?

- Claro. - Dijo Candace mientras se levantaba y le abrazaba.

- Ooohhh. - Exclamó toda la gente que había en el restaurante.

Al terminar de cenar, salieron del restaurante todos juntos y la madre de Candace dijo:

- Me alegro de volváis a ser novios.

- Jeremy, ¿cómo sabías que veniamos a cenar aquí? - Le preguntó Candace a Jeremy.

- Me llamó tu madre. - Contestó Jeremy.

- Pero aún hay un problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tu familia no me quiere.

- No te preocupes, ya hablaré yo con ellos.

Todos se van a sus casas. Al día siguiente, Jeremy habló con sus padres.

- Mamá, papá, yo quiero a Candace y sé que es verdad lo que dijo de Suzy.

- A sí, ¿y cómo sabes que es verdad? – Preguntó el señor Johnson sin intención de cambiar de idea.

- Porque cuando llegué de trabajar, vi a Candace tumbada en el suelo y Suzy me dijo que solo le había dado una galleta y se cayó. Y también el médico dijo que podría haberse envenenado por algo habría comido.

- Hablaremos con Suzy. – Dijo la señora Johnson.

- No hay nada que hablar. – Contradijo el señor Johnson.

Jeremy y su madre fueron hacia la habitación de la pequeña Suzy. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y vieron sentada en su escritorio donde tenía apuntados sus planes contra Candace. A ella no le dio tiempo de esconder sus planes así que sus padres y su hermano los vieron. Después de reñirla, la castigaron y Jeremy pudo ser el novio de la chica de sus sueños, Candace Flynn.

* * *

Fin del fic. Hasta la próxima!

**Gracias a todos los lectores y enviadme reviews**


End file.
